ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
GEW Omega Championship
The GEW Omega Championship, formerly known as the GEW United States Championship, the GEW Canadian Championship and the GEW Fuck The World Championship, is Global Extreme Wrestling's secondary tier title. It has been active since 2001, albeit with periods of being vacant. Due to the GEW records fire in May 2006, much of the information on the title prior to that date is unknown; this page only lists champions from early 2005 onwards as information from prior to that point is too sketchy to be reliable. In addition to the reigns below, Knuckles is known to be a former champion. Currently, and pending further records being discovered, GEW management only recognises reigns by Knuckles and Edge prior to those on the list below. Twenty-four different individuals are currently recognised as former or current Omega Champions by GEW, the most of any singles championship in the company. The current champion is Bucky Skyler, who is in his first reign with the belt. History Almost nothing is known about the United States Championship from before January 2005, other than the fact it was one of GEW's two secondary tier titles, along with the GEW Intercontinental Championship, and that Edge had held the belt twice by that point and that Knuckles had held it at least once. In the first surviving episode of GEW Chaos, GEW owner Triple H announced a hardcore best-of-seven series for the vacant title between Christopher Daniels and Chris Benoit. The following week Daniels defeated Benoit in a ladder match to go 1-0, but Benoit apparently left GEW shortly afterwards. Daniels went on to face Batista for the title instead and, in extremely brutal 30-minute iron man match with barbed wire ropes, Batista captured the first of his two recorded United States Championships. Batista went on to feud with the Hidden Fears stable members Triple H, Edge and Undertaker over the championship, and the feud was in full swing when GEW seemingly took a hiatus over the summer of 2005. By the time the title shows up again following GEW's return it is the Canadian Championship and in the possession of Christian, and at the centre of a feud between Christian and The Rock. When The Rock wins the championship, he renames it the United States Championship. However the final champion of GEW's old era would prove to be Randy Orton, who defeated Kurt Angle for the vacant title to finally acquire his first singles championship in GEW. When the new-era GEW returned some months later, Orton was once again involved with the championship, this time opposing Mick Foley in a feud also involving Edge. Foley became the first United States Champion of the new era at Deadly Game 2006 after body dropping Edge through a flaming table, but would lose the title to Orton a month later in a no-disqualification match which saw Orton having to pin Foley only once to win, but Foley having to pin Orton three times to retain. Foley went 2-1 in the match and thus Orton became new champion. Orton in turn would lose the title to Petey Williams, who once more renamed the title the Canadian Championship, drawing opposition from both Edge and Undertaker. This came to a head in a triple threat match won by Edge, after which he and Williams revealed that they had been in cahoots all along and announced the formation of their new stable Team Canada. Undertaker eventually reclaimed the title from Team Canada and renamed it the United States Championship once more. The war would finally come to a head in a fatal fourway, with Edge and Williams representing Team Canada and the defending Undertaker representing the USA but it was wild card Ryan Gracie who ended up walking away with the title. Undertaker had promised GEW that if he failed to retain his title, he would retire from GEW forever. Edge and Williams double-teamed and pinned Undertaker, but before he left the ring, the lights went out briefly. When they returned Williams was gone, and the match continued as a singles match between Edge and Gracie. Neither Undertaker nor Williams has been heard from in GEW since. Gracie was unseated by The Karnevil's leader Klown, who renamed it the Fuck The World Championship, and who in turn was defeated by Tony Wright during their bitter feud which occupied much of early 2007. Wright threw down both the Fuck The World Championship and the GEW Chaos Undisputed Championship shortly before Extreme Extravaganza 2007 as a gesture of his intent to win the GEW World Heavyweight Championship at that event, a promise he made good on by defeating Klown. The title remained vacant and off screens until the summer, when it was brought back to replace the now-retired International Championship (formerly the Intercontinental Championship), under the new name the Omega Championship and a promotion to the company's secondary-tier championship. Adam Cage became the first person to hold the championship under its new name after defeating Sah'ta Thor. Cage successively defended the title over the next half a year against a number of competitors including Randy Orton and The Outlaw, before being defeated by Angelus Archer. Archer himself soon vanished however, leaving the Omega Championship vacant once again. The recently returned BaY-B Dogg defeated Dane Jerrus at Auld Land Syne 2008 and went on to face International Champion Kirsten in a unification ladder match at Extreme Extravaganza 2008. However, the match ended when Kirsten grabbed the Omega championship and Dogg grabbed the International Championship (which had been reinstated three months earlier by returning owner Triple H), effectively drawing the match and thus preventing the titles from being unified. Kirsten was eventually defeated by Melissa Michaels, sister of new owner Xavier Michaels, at GEW Bloodbath 2008. However Michaels' reign was short as she voluntarily retired from active competition, having been raped (a crime which remains unsolved, although the prime suspect is still Kameron Chase) and feeling unable to compete at full psychological strength. Scott Savage defeated Zanatos to win the vacant championship. The battle between Zanatos and Savage raged for months, with hedonistic Satanist Savage trying to encourage the restrained Zanatos to become more aggressive and impulsive. Zanatos would eventually do as Savage wished, albeit by attacking Savage and leaving him a bloody mess, but failed to capture the title. Following this, Savage claimed that he was sick of facing people who couldn't beat him, and that he wished for a greater challenge. Savage was eventually defeated by the veteran Stryfe in the latter's GEW debut, who subsequently managed to defend the championship against nemesis Ryan Havoc, before losing it to his own tag team partner Reese Black. Black went onto retain the championship (in the longest reign on record) in successive feuds with Gabriella and Morgan Greene until finally losing the title to Gabriella in a triple threat match involving all three women. Gabriella would go on to lose the title in a triple threat match, when Arata Tanaka and Tommy Rogue pinned her at the same time to become co-champions. Tanaka and Rogue engaged in a feud to determine the sole champion, which - after successive draws and no-contests - was finally won by Rogue. Rogue held the title for a lengthy reign but was later sidelined due to injury. Faline Reynolds defended the title for him against Bucky Skyler, but was unsuccessful. List of Champions Records * Most Reigns - Edge - 4 * Longest Total Combined Reigns - Reese Black - 255 days * Heaviest Champion - Troy Gafgen - 325 lbs / 145 kg * Lightest Champion - Reese Black - 110 lbs / 50 kg List of Champions by Combined Reign Length Note that this table only covers those reigns for which the total number of days is known. Category:Championships Omega Championship